


双飞燕

by miyawx



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 00:46:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyawx/pseuds/miyawx





	双飞燕

越前这事儿谁也没想到挖出了一条巨虫，他一个人不可能犯下如此大的案而不被人所察，剩下的人，是抓，还是放，就看榊怎么打算了。倒是迹部趁机替手冢请了一道赐婚的圣旨。听迹部说，手冢国光钟情越前龙马，榊十分意外，然而手冢本人便是难得的人才，这次又有功，加之迹部殷勤劝说，越前身为地坤，全靠药物苦熬，着实可怜，榊终于点了头。

手冢这时候还不知道迹部已经为他请下圣旨，他跪在自己祖父父母前，将自己与越前之事细细道来。手冢国晴之前已经对手冢说出这么一番话，自然是不会反对的。祖父手冢国一也没有多说什么，只道越前南次郎天纵奇才，越前一家一双儿女有节有气，姐弟相互扶持，是可以结交的人家，嘱咐手冢好好对待。听闻越前姐弟就要启程先回到边疆，手冢国一甚至修书一封南次郎，为孙子争取这门亲事。这让手冢有些愧疚，但是他咬紧了牙，没有将越前的身体情况如实相告。

越前明日就要出发，手冢匆匆赶往越前府邸，明日他必须上朝，只能趁今天帮忙收拾，这一别，即使已经了越前的许诺，也不知道何时再能相见了。到达的时候，遇见迹部的马车刚好停下来。手冢有些诧异迹部这个时候会来这里，迹部下了马车，看见手冢，他一脸嘚瑟地走了过来，手里拿着一卷明黄绫锦，敲敲手冢的胸口。  
“手冢，这下本大囘爷要你乖乖地跪下谢我。”  
“什么？”手冢愣了一下，脸上露出惊喜却又不敢置信的表情：“这是圣旨？”手冢下意识伸手去拿，迹部立刻拿到一边：“是给越前龙马的，你可给本王小心点。”

迹部进府，越前正在和家人在后院忙活，小兵连忙赶去通报。迹部嫌弃地道：“本王亲自上门，连杯茶都没有，这待客之道真是闻所未闻。”  
“他家人少，而且都是半大的孩子，一听到圣旨就慌了神。”手冢一边说着，一边给迹部泡上茶水。迹部冷哼：“哟，这还没上门呢，就把自己当媳妇儿了，真是贤惠。”  
手冢但笑不语，让迹部怎么看怎么不顺眼。

“草民越前龙马，参加王爷。”越前匆匆赶过来，一到门口就带着一群人乌拉拉地跪下。迹部咳嗽了两声，站起身，装腔作势地念了起来：“奉天承运，皇帝诏曰——”  
越前突然抬起头，一张带笑的脸撞进迹部的眼睛里。迹部愣住，下一句话久久没有念出来。  
“迹部？”手冢奇怪地道。  
迹部看了他一眼，又低头，看到越前跪拜着，肩膀小幅度的颤抖着。  
迹部面无表情地念道：“……越前龙马除贪囘官有功，故，赏赐白银千两。钦此。”

“谢主隆恩。”越前跪拜道谢，伸手想要去接圣旨，迹部却把圣旨收了起来。越前有些疑惑地看向手冢，却见手冢也面露困惑之色，于是又看向迹部。他虽然没接过圣旨，但是看他爹爹接过，这个时候迹部不该把圣旨给他吗？

“起来吧，”迹部凉凉地道：“越前家的公子，不知道本王该称呼你蝶儿燕儿，还是桃儿杏儿啊。”  
越前笑出了声：“反正，我不叫小兔子。”  
“迹部，”手冢终于开口：“这就是圣旨？”  
“你这是什么意思。”迹部有些不悦：“你是在质疑本王吗？”迹部虎起脸来还是有几分吓人的，特别是他那双平时懒洋洋的桃花眼突然变得认真的时候，就连手冢也不禁后退了一步。  
越前不知道事情原委，见气氛莫名僵硬囘起来，担心手冢吃亏，忙道：“小王爷，多谢小王爷赏赐，不知道小王爷肯否赏脸喝一杯茶？”

“茶就不必了，”迹部突然伸手拍了一下越前的脑袋：“赏赐稍后就给你送来。”

迹部匆匆告辞，他矫诏在先，不好好解释，就是他都吃不了兜着走，就是有心调戏越前两句，也不敢多留，更别提一边还有个对他起了怀疑的手冢。出了越前府，迹部直奔皇宫。榊今日心情不错，刚纳了一美人，带着他在御花园赏花，听到迹部汇报自己未如实宣旨，榊险些就叫人押了迹部下去，但是听到迹部说手冢没有把“越前龙马因为长期用药，而损坏了身体，不能再生育”的事情告知自家父母的时候，榊沉默了下来。  
“这情况，是否属实？”  
“属实。”迹部道：“是手冢国光亲口对侄儿说的。”  
“他想要瞒着自己的父母，利用朕赐婚娶人家？”  
迹部愣了一下，他虽然不愿越前和手冢成婚，但也不愿意让皇帝对手冢产生误会，影响他前程，连忙解释道：“手冢并非有意欺瞒舅舅，只是如果越前能得舅舅赐婚，庇佑于他，也就免了流言蜚语之苦。”  
榊长叹一声：“也罢，这也许是天意。”

天意？迹部有些疑惑，没来得及多想，又听榊道：“越前将军确实是难得的将才，在那种苦寒之地也是大材小用，朕准备将他调回京城，已经命人拟旨，到时候你替朕宣了，若有一字之差，当心你这颗脑袋。”  
“是，舅舅。”迹部松了一口气，知道自己已经没事了，便识相地告退。

榊也没了赏花的心思，打发美人回宫，叫来大内总管田中。  
“你说，他这三年都不洗标记，是怎么个主意？” 榊这没头没脑地来了一笔，搁一般人怎么也反应不过来，但田中伺候皇帝十几年，自然是最知道他的心思，也知道当年发生的事，三年前越前被御前侍卫掳到榊面前，他武功高强，怕他伤着皇帝，迷囘药还是他从背后给越前捂上的。  
更清楚小王爷来请旨的时候，榊有多不悦，当晚还狠狠罚了平日十分疼爱的妃子。

“还能有什么主意，自然是等着陛下。”田中低着头，轻言细语地和榊唠叨：“奴才琢磨着，陛下幸了越前小公子后，他心底定是极为仰慕陛下，别的人都一概不在眼里了。他肯定之前拒绝了手冢国光的求婚，手冢国光没法子，才让小王爷来求旨的。”  
“是吗？” 榊伸手轻轻搭在一朵含苞欲放的花囘蕾上：“但朕听说他俩两囘情囘相囘悦，朕若不成全，未免不厚道。”

“若真是两囘情囘相囘悦，那手冢国光何必来求陛下呢。”田中说得极为诚恳：“陛下您想，手冢家是世代为官为相，清流中的名流，手冢国光又是嫡子，年纪轻轻就中了进士，大好的前程，不，仅不在意越前公子失了贞，还许诺不纳妾。若不是越前公子心里有了陛下，拿定了主意，又怎会不答应？”田中其实对此事也不怎么了解，但他知道榊想要听到的是什么，不出所料，榊嘴角微微扬起。

“话是这么说没错，许是他不能生育，怕耽误了人家？” 榊问道。

“陛下，全天下能真的不计较越前公子不能生育的人有几个？”田中看着榊，“越前公子定是心里一直念着陛下，这才拒绝了手冢。”  
“他能知道当初临幸他的是朕？” 榊又追问，恐怕他心里也是不信这一点的。然而田中知道，龙鳞应该怎么撸。  
“纵然不知道，陛下真龙天子，帝王之气，越前公子也定能猜到陛下非寻常人，否则哪能倾心于陛下，为陛下守身如玉三年，甚至不惜毁了身子，这片痴心，着实感动天地啊。”田中说着，还用衣袖去拭眼角。  
榊长叹了一口气：“当初我便想纳他，南次郎这人，太不识抬举。”  
当年不知道他是南次郎的儿子，要了他之后，觉得之后纳入后宫即可。得知他是南次郎之子，自己亲侄儿的未婚妻后，命他退婚，之后也和南次郎提过让他入宫，但南次郎冷着脸死活不松口，全然不给皇帝颜面，令榊好没面子，故而也就放他们一家去了边关，没想到竟然害苦了他。

“陛下深情。”  
“朕这会儿倒是想明白一件事情。”榊说着，手指扣在幼囘嫩的花径上，稍一用力，便将那花囘苞掐了下来。  
“有花堪折直须折，莫待无花空折枝。”


End file.
